


Should You Get Lost

by katikat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This should’ve ended with the nogitsune’s death. All of it. Instead, I’m just as crazy as before..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should You Get Lost

"What’s that?" Stiles asked, watching Scott pull a watch-like bracelet from a simple white box. They were sitting on Stiles’ bed together, Stiles huddled underneath his blankets, still shaking after another one of his unplanned midnight strolls in the woods.  
  
"It’s a GPS tracker," Scott answered, holding it up to Stiles. "I got it from Chris Argent. I didn’t ask what the hunters needed them for, seemed smarter that way."  
  
Stiles looked at the silvery metal thing, his heart skipping a beat. He knew exactly why Scott got it. And what was worse, he didn’t blame it. “You want to tag me?”  
  
Scott looked at him. “Yes. I can find you following your scent, but it’ll be much easier and faster this way, should you get lost again.”  
  
Stiles blinked, then blinked again, feeling like a complete failure more strongly than ever before. “Okay,” he whispered, holding up his right hand.  
  
Scott took it gently, his hand warm and steady on Stiles’ shaking, cold one, and snapped the tracker closed on Stiles’ wrist, locking it with a key and pulling it out. “You can’t unclasp it yourself,” Scott said, showing the key to Stiles, before stashing it away in the box and setting the box on the floor by his feet. “It’s just a precaution. I don’t want you to lose it while you…” He waved his hand vaguely.  
  
Looking down at the bracelet, Stiles snorted derisively. “While I wander around like a loony out there?”  
  
Scott frowned, rubbing the back of Stiles’ hand with his thumb. “Stop it,” he chided gently.  
  
Stiles sighed. “Sorry. Sorry…” He pulled his tagged hand out of Scott’s grasp, curling it close to his chest. “I’m sorry, Scott. For all this, for all the trouble I’m causing you, dad, Lydia…” He closed his eyes in frustration. “This should’ve ended with the nogitsune’s death. All of it. Instead, I’m just as crazy as before, wandering off, getting lost. Sorry.”  
  
Scott raised his hand, touching Stiles’ shoulder earnestly. “Don’t. It’s not your fault. We’ll figure it out. Together, just like always.”  
  
Stiles sighed again, looking up. “We better,” he said tiredly. “It’s not like I can go to a shrink and tell them, ‘There was this dark Japanese spirit wearing my meat suit and killing people.’ They would lock me up! And I can’t go back to Eichen House, Scott, I can’t!” Stiles shuddered, fear rippling down his spine.  
  
Scott leaned closer, gripping Stiles’ shoulders urgently. “You won’t, Stiles. I swear. I swear to you, you won’t ever have to go back there.”  
  
Stiles looked him searchingly in the eye for a moment, then nodded. “Okay.”  
  
Nodding too, Scott rubbed Stiles’ shoulders for a moment to soothe his shivers. “Okay. I’ll let you sleep now. We still have school in the morning.”  
  
Scott gathered himself to get up but Stiles gripped his hand tight, his heart kicking up a notch. “Could you stay the night? I’m afraid… I’m afraid to fall asleep,” he admitted painfully, the horror of waking up in the middle of the dark forest still fresh in his mind.  
  
"Alright," Scott agreed, patting Stiles' hand. "Scoot over, I’m too tired to sleep on the floor or in the chair." He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his hoodie, keeping his pants and t-shirt on. "We’ll have to drive by my house in the morning, I’ll have to change and pick up my stuff."  
  
Stiles moved over, making room for Scott to lie down next to him. This wasn’t their first time sharing a bed and the familiarity of it soothed something inside Stiles. He lifted his blankets for Scott to slip in.  
  
"Geez, you’re cold," Scott yelped, feeling Stiles’ cold, naked feet on his.  
  
Despite everything, Stiles grinned. “I live to make you miserable,” he teased.  
  
Scott looked at him with affection in his eyes. “As long as you are alive…”  
  
Stiles blinked, tears stinging his eyes. “Yeah,” he breathed out, his friend’s closeness and the heavy weight of the tracker on his wrist making him feel safe, allowing him to sleep undisturbed.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
